Frost and Flame
by Flameheart15
Summary: Rewrite of Frostheart50's Frostheart's and Flameheart's Adventure. The deputies of Thunderclan and Shadowclan have to deal with rogues on their territories. At first it only seems like a small problem, until it goes from bad to worse. Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter. Rated T for Warriors and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody you may not know but this is actually a remake of a story by Frostheart50. We started it as a serious story but then it became more of a crackfic. I have his permission to rewrite it, thank goodness. Feel free to review.**

Frostheart felt that today would be different he didn't know why, but he felt he would soon find out. Frostheart never had time to dwell on odd feelings since he was extremely busy with the duty of Shadowclan deputy. He sent out the first dawn patrol led by Hazelclaw along with Smoketail and his apprentice Grasspaw. He sent out the rest of the patrol and was about to head out to hunt on his own when he heard a mow from his leader.

" Hello Frostheart, " Maplestar greeted his deputy, " I need you to check the Thunderclan border, I have arranged a meeting with Smallstar today, as my deputy I would prefer you came. "

Frostheart quickly agreed and padded out with his leader. Once he reached the border that divides Thunderclan and Shadowclan's territories he quickly saw the ginger pelt of Thunderclan's deputy Flameheart beside Smallstar and another warrior whom he didn't quite recognize.

" Follow us, " Maplestar said beckoning to the cats with his tail, " We can speak in my den. "

When the group had gotten to the camp the leaders entered Maplestar's den while the deputies and warrior sat outside. Smallstar merged from the den beckoning to his warrior and deputy. Maplestar had three warriors escort the Thunderclan cats out of Shadowclan territory. Frostheart used his free time to hunt and caught a blackbird and two mice. After he came back to camp Hazelclaw approached him.

" Frostheart we found strange scents near the border, we have already reported to Maplestar. " Hazelclaw informed Frostheart with a glint of fear in her eyes.

As Hazelclaw padded away one of Rosetail's kits, Stonekit padded to Frostheart. Stonekit's eyes were bright as he looked up at the deputy.

" When are we going to be apprentices? " Asked Stonekit his eyes round and innocent.

" Not quite, " Frostheart purred at the kits attitude, " Not for another three moons. "

Stonekit looked slightly disappointed but then scampered back to Rosetail who was waiting in the nursery. Frostheart quickly organized the rest of the patrols and went to his nest.

As soon as Frostheart woke up he began organizing the dawn patrols. As he just sent out the hunting patrol Maplestar padded to him.

" I need you to send an extra border patrol to check for recent rogue scents. " Maplestar ordered, " After that I need you to inform Smallstar of our discorvery of the rogues."

Frostheart nodded and quickly got warriors to go on the extra patrol. He then picked Shadepelt and his apprentice Wasppaw to join him. He led his mini patrol to the Thunderclan border where they waited for the dawn patrol to come.

" Oh great its the prey thieves, " Hissed a voice from inside Thunderclan territory, " What do you want? "

" We have come to speak to Smallstar, " Frostheart said calmly as the patrol came into view.

The patrol was led by the fierce Eagletalon and had two other cats, an apprentice and warrior. Eagletalon sighed as he beckoned to the Shadowclan cats with his tail. Soon all the cats were in the camp with Eagletalon leading Frostheart to Smallstar's den.

" Back so soon I see. " Remarked Smallstar as Frostheart entered, " Have you come to apologize? "

" No, " Frostheart said shaking his head, " But it is a similar subject. "

Frostheart began to tell Smallstar his story of Shadowclan's rouge discovery. He did not know that Eagletalon was listening from outside of the den grinning as he heard the whole conversation.

 **Thats all for the first chapter since it is based on the original story. Once I go off from the original story the updates will be delayed. For now, goodbye my hearts and hearties!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Frostheart50 has told me he will continue his 'banana tickling' story. We agreed that I would do a serious version of the story while he did the parody which was going to be the original.**

Flameheart was watching the camp when the dawn border patrol came back with three unexpected visitors. The Shadowclan deputy Frostheart brought Shadepelt and his apprentice, they were most likely there to talk to Smallstar again. As they walked by Flameheart dipped her head respectively as Frostheart padded by. It was only a few moments before Frostheart exited with Smallstar following. Smallstar motioned for me to come and escort the Shadowclan cats back to the border. When they arrived back at camp they heard yowls questioning what happened.

" They say rogues were the ones stealing prey! " Yowled Eagletalon as he listened to the yowls of protest with secret pleasure, " We all know that is a lousy excuse! "

The clan suddenly went silent as Smallstar and Flameheart padded into camp. Flameheart was just about to send out sunhigh patrols when a cat burst through the entrance too fast for Flameheart to recognize which clanmate they were.

" There are rogues attacking our patrol! " The cat reported, Flameheart finally recognized the tom as Mossfur, he was on the same patrol as Flameheart's brother Gingerspots.

Flameheart quickly ordered Crowgaze and his apprentice Emberpaw to follow her as Mossfur led them to where the rest of the patrol was fighting. As soon as Flameheart and her mini patrol arrived the rogues quickly fled. The patrol was okay, no life threatening injuries only minor scratches. The patrol went back and Leafbreeze treated their wounds.

* * *

Eagletalon met with some of his rogues, he had assigned them to attack Shadowclan. Eagletalon was angry, now his clan was thinking of creating an alliance with Shadowclan to stop the group of rogues. The leader of the rogues was a former kittypet who calls herself Sand. Eagletalon wanted to control all of the territory around the lake. In order to do that he had to tear the clans apart. That is why he had the rogues help, all he needs is war between all four clans. His plan had one weakness, if anyone found out his plan, he would be executed immediately.

* * *

 **That is all for now, I am currently listening to Hamilton and probably made a few mistakes. Until next time, goodbye my hearts and hearties.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you Contradictory Cynicism for the advice, some reason putting spaces there is implemented into my brain. On to chapter 3 now. Like I have said Frostheart50 has the 'banana tickling' version.  
**

* * *

It seemed like a normal day in Shadowclan, the elders were chatting and sunning themselves while Frostheart organized patrols. The apprentices were bouncing to their mentors or chatting about who they thought was going to the gathering tonight. No cat knew what was wrong with their leader, neither did Thunderclan.

* * *

Frostheart padded into Maplestar's den to find his leader hissing at his nest.

"Frostheart why are these hedgehogs in my den?" Maplestar hissed clawing at the nonexistent hedgehogs.

"Maplestar," Frostheart started clearly concerned for his leader, "There are no hedgehogs in your den."

Maplestar nodded but looked doubtful. Frostheart went to get Honeyface the medicine cat who seemed troubled about Maplestar's condition.

* * *

"Smallstar I want to speak about the rouges." Flameheart said as she peaked into her leader's den.

"FIRE!" Smallstar shouted as he flung an acorn at his deputy, "Get more acorns ready, the insects are invading!"

"Right away Smallstar" Flameheart meowed as she avoided another acorn, instead of gathering more acorns she went to get Leafflight to see is she knew what was happening.

 _Maybe Smallstar is just under stress._

* * *

"Shadowclan has had excellent amounts of prey and have found rogues in our territory." Maplestar announced after being told what to say by Frostheart.

"Riverclan is doing well, our old deputy Pebblesplash has retired and Treetail has taken his place." Troutstar anounced looking full of pride as cats cheered for his deputy.

"Thunderclan is doing excellent and has driven out rogues after an attack." Smallstar announced looking at Flameheart who nodded approvingly.

"Windclan is thriving with two new apprentices Weaselpaw and Pigeonpaw, we have managed to drive a fox out of our territory." Russetstar announced waiting as the clans cheered for the apprentices.

* * *

 **Yay, another chapter done! Goodbye my Heart and Hearties ~ 3**


End file.
